everything_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CouyZ Conquest II: Worlds Beyond
CouyZ Conquest 2 (announced title: CouyZ Conquest II: Worlds Beyond) is a fanon mixed animated action-adventure comedy crossover film. It is the sequel to CouyZ Conquest: The Crossover Journey. This film will be co-produced by Warner Bros. Studios and Paramount Pictures. It will be released on May 30, 2015. Plot After the events of the first film, Josh McCoy forgot to eat breakfast while watching a new episode of MLP Friendship is Magic. Josh McCoy is out of food but suddenly, a speaking cameo of Sceevil appears out of nowhere and tells him about Dark Vathor (the guy who kicked him out of the villain side) and asks Josh to let him join his side. Then, Josh decides to shoot an old underwear with a slingshot at Sceevil and Sceevil flew into the sun and burnt himself. Josh McCoy thinks about Dark Vathor but accidentally, his Hawaiin underpants show up. Josh insults the audience focusing on his accidentally shown Hawaiin underpants and pulls his pants up. A mysterious gem bug pulls Josh's pants back down. Josh pulls his pants back up and chases the bug. The bug gives him her name, Lara Gem. Lara Gem changes into her human form and holds Josh in the wierdest way possible. Josh goes on an adventure with Sonic, Lara Gem, Sticks, Spyro and Marobot to stop Dark Vathor. After their adventure, they party. Cast *Greg Ayres as Josh McCoy *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Bridgit Mendler as Sticks *Vanessa Hudgens as Lara Gem *Josh Keaton as Spyro *Dee Bradely Baker as Sceevil *Tom Kenny as Marobot Additional Voices Some of them were confirmed in CouyZ's blog post. The rest of the additional voices are the same additional voices from the first film. Production After CouyZ said that his film CouyZ Conquest is only fake and will never be released in theatres so he decided to make a sequel to CouyZ Conquest. When Z Productions is out of ideas for professional voice actors, the company decided to hire a few singers to voice some characters in the sequel. Example is that the company hired former Disney Star Vanessa Hudgens to voice one of the main characters, Lara Gem. Z Productions hired Warner Bros. and Paramount to co-produce the film. Z Productions gave this film two optional names, CouyZ Conquest 2 and CouyZ Conquest II: Worlds Beyond. Trivia *The film will have no merchandising except it will be promoted at Burger King with 6 toys again just like in McDonald's. **The first toy is Josh McCoy. It is a light-up. Press the button on his back and the knuckles of his gloves will light up. **The second toy is Sonic & His Speed Star. It is a pull-back. Pull him back and he'll roll. **The third toy is Lara Gem. It is a small mini-figure of her gem form but it's inside a clamshell figure of her human form. **The fourth toy is Sticks' Boomerang. It's a puzzle toy. Put all of the pieces together. There's also a button that you can press to explode the boomerang and boom off the pieces. **The fifth toy is Spyro, equipped with the Magic Element Launcher. You launch Spyro wth it. **The sixth toy is Shok. It's the same feature as the Josh McCoy toy. Category:Films